mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel
Daniel Gajardo Pulgar is a mugenized character created by Daniel9999999 himself. On the first release, he wears mostly neon green wardrobe. As the early Daniel progressed, he got subsequently more detailed. The final version of his MSPaint-drawn self was never released on a completed standard and has since been abandoned, with no support nor updates to him in any near or far future. There is also a version of Daniel named EX Daniel that came with a separate def file inside Daniel's folder, but this was removed at one point due to priorities in development and more attention in to the character itself, thing that would become a basis for his "Explosion Moment". There is also a new version of Daniel, with basically everything being improved as well as a lot of stuff being removed. He also has a new look. Daniel's look consists of brownish-red hair, a green cap (Not on the side of his face any more, but rather in an odd angle), a green jacket, and blue pants (Although Daniel normally wears all green, the reason for the pants was technical, so new palettes with different jacket and pants combinations could be created). The reason for Daniel's re-release was said by Daniel9x7 himself, that DarkDonald1 was the person who reminded him that Daniel was worth bringing back. Daniel9x7 had re-drawn his character into a form which would become a basis for his new look, afterwards he did another redesign to that very same form which is posted on deviantArt.com on April 15th, 2011 which became the base for the rest of the character's looks, and can be viewed here . Dan has also created a Log about his actions leading up to creating his character. Which can be seen only when you download the newer version of Daniel, this log became a joke readme after that due to being too distracting and also pointless, since he had a readme already. He had been updated on January 5th, 2012 for a supposedly "final" release which has a couple of new moves, graphical updates, and a little few gameplay gimmicks. He then released his V2 sometime in January 2013, which is improved, and has more variety of attacks, including Burst Mode, Mojo Meltdown and also keeps some of his old moves like Punch Smash,Kick Smash and Skyrocket. After a little feedback message he fixed a few remaining problems and released the now final V2.1, which is, according to the author, the version people should have if they want to play as Daniel. Left over or removed ideas from this character would later resurface into other of his creations. Gameplay This is all described for V2.1. Daniel is a 6 button character (7 if you count the start button). His style is sort of hard to describe, as it's a mixed custom style, altogether with his own Hit Score system which is used to trade hits with his Slot Machine for a few effects and purposes. He also has three powerbars and a despiration mode which allows him to move much faster with an extra 20% of damage boost. He can also aerial rave and has a "freestyle juggling system", which allows him to chain many air attacks, as long as they don't overload the "Limiter System", which allows him to juggle the opponent freely until it reaches 100 or more during certain hits of his attacks, at which the opponent is sent flying uncontrollably, but also invincible. Some hypers react differently to this rule, some reacting on the last hit, some others reacting instantly. Daniel also relies heavily on OTGs and ground bounces, which allows him to extend combos. The Slot Machine Every hit Daniel connects successfully, (except projectiles and some attacks not caused directly by him) causes Daniel to gain 1 Hit Point into his counter (Unless the slot machine is grayed out or it's causing an effect), it's not necessary to play the slot machine, but if you got at least 10 hits and you're not getting hit, you can always press to roll it any time. The outcomes are different depending on what you get. Possible combinations : Daniel, Koa, Sheliss = Slow life increase, Maximum Power and 90 Hits on the hit counter. (Unless you already have over 90 hits) Koa x3 = for about 6 seconds. Sheliss x3 = 25 Seconds of Burst Nick x3 = Auto-Parry for 2.5 seconds. Lucas x3 = 20 extra Hits to the hit counter. Cherry x3 = Damage Boost Clarice x3 = Full Power Kuromaru x3 = Hit counter gets reset to 0 for a couple of seconds. Shredder x3 = Power Resets to 0 for a couple of seconds. Utsuho x3 = You get blown up. Dan x3 = -15% life (No suicide), 0 Hits and power reset to 0. Nick, Koa, Sheliss = Daniel gets stunned due to rage for a while. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Being close enough to Daniel allows him to poke and stun the opponent for Luggy to strike, which also makes it easier to jump in after the attack| }} | | }} | for EX Version.| }} | and versions can be Cancelled into "Stuck in 2*pi*radius"| }} | | }} | on and Versions. Version: | }} | | }} | on 3rd hit| }} | Has a chance of hitting your ally. Slowly drains the target's life away.| }} 'Hypers' | Costs 1000 Power| }} | Costs 1000 Power| }} | Costs 1000 Power| }} | Costs 2000 Power| }} + | Costs 2000 Power| }} | Costs 3000 Power| }} |Activates Burst Mode Costs 3000 Power Can only use when health is below 250, you will be notified by the flying Warning sound Changes most of Daniel's normal moves. Raises attack by 20% and raises speed.| }} | Can only be used in Burst Mode. Does not play full animation on whiff or block.| }} |Can only be used in Burst Mode Ends Burst Mode Does not play full animation on whiff or block.| }} | Costs 3000 Power Can only be used in Burst Mode Ends Burst Mode| }} It must be noted that the last two moves end Burst Mode by themselves. Causing the powerbar to be disable to him or his allies. 'Palette Gallery' DX9NewDanielPal1.png|newdan DX9NewDanielPal2.png|newdan2 DX9NewDanielPal3.png|newdan3 DX9NewDanielPal4.png|newdan4 DX9NewDanielPal5.png|newdan5 DX9NewDanielPal6.png|newdan6 DX9NewDanielPal7.png|newdan7 DX9NewDanielPal8.png|IDK DX9NewDanielPal9.png|Lemming DX9NewDanielPal10.png|Prision DX9NewDanielPal11.png|newdan5 DX9NewDanielPal12.png|Doug1105 Josh Geary's Daniel Type-CHEAP A cheap edited version of the CVS Daniel with regeneration, takes reduced damage and has a glowing effect with a glowing afterimage. Unlike jshomer-type-CHEAP, he can recharge his powerbar. There's also a palette patch. Josh Geary's Weak Old Daniel Like his SHUMAWTF Barney, all Josh did was modify his stats, but this time made him weak, resulting in Josh recieving a bad reputation. Josh Geary's Palette Patch for CVS Daniel One version of CVS Daniel (Most likely the old version) didn't have any other palettes, so Josh Geary decided to make a palette patch. It might not work. Gallery daniel frist design.gif|The first design of Daniel when he started playing MUGEN in 2009 DanieShadedStance.gif|Second concept design with gradiant shading effect DanielStance2.gif|Daniel's old apperance before he was completely redesigned DanielStance.gif|New Daniel's apperance in MUGEN in 2011 NewDan2012.gif|Daniel's 2012 Design Videos MUGEN Never the Selves Shall Meet|2012 Daniel and 2011 Daniel Trivia *Daniel's original design's style serves as a basis for other self-characters like Adam Amundson, Matías Ariel Zurita and Yuranto Johnson. *According to Daniel himself, his appearance in his older versions was based on Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Mojo Meltdown is impossible to perform normally, due to the 14 second timer when Burst Mode activates. It will only work if: ** Either your partner has a power charging ability ** The slot machine lands on Sheliss ''when you have a full powerbar. ** You press the F3 Button to restore your power bar to max. *Daniel sometimes has conjoined eyes, much like Sonic the Hedgehog. *The 2013 version was rushed as the creator didn't feel like working on Daniel, and moved on to other projects. *The "Slot-machine" minigame is inspired from the SNES Animaniacs game, which had a similiar roulette system, with much less winning outcomes rather than coins or continues. *The Limiter System can go all the way up to 999. *The sprites for Daniel sometimes are very inconsistent in many different ways, this can be noted when Daniel's being hit, or many of his basic moves. *New Daniel is built over Old Daniel, creating many difficulties at the time of making new things. *Many of his winposes or intros are randomized, meaning the same winpose or intro may have different outcomes. *Daniel laughs at certain opponents, or even himself. *If Daniel's standing pose is kept for a long time, it would change and have him looking bored and waiting for something to happen (another similarity with Sonic the Hedgehog as he is also very impatient if left idle), which strangely fits for many long, driven intros. *One of Daniel's intros features his old design, which is a high-resolution sprite drawn by DarkDonald1. *Daniel's intro doesn't play if pitted against Dee Bee Kaw, which still looks as if it's an intro all on its own. *Daniel's ''Lets a go move is based on a Kongregate Mario Kart parody game, Supra Maryo Kratt. *Nick Hooper appears in this character as well, and even voices some lines. *Daniel has a special mode that can be activated while using his 11th palette. When activated, Daniel automatically activates burst mode. All of his EX specials and hypers require no power to be used, not including his two hypers that deplete the power bar when in use. Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:Self CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Hammer UsersCategory:Scythe UsersCategory:Claw UsersCategory:Spanish Characters